Birthday Card
by Lady Valisere
Summary: It's a day before Payson's birthday and Sasha makes a birthday card for her...one that she'll never forget.
1. Two Envelopes

**Birthday Card**

A/N:This story came to mind in three seconds. I was thinking about a good PaysonxSasha story when this popped up. I'm a little nervous about writing it since I don't really feel like I have much of a grip on their characters at the moment, but I hope to develop it with practice. I should be writing an analysis of Munch's paintings right now…

* * *

There are two things Sasha Belov will never forget.

He'll never forget the warmth of her lips upon his. The unexpected bliss that spread though his body like wildfire for only two seconds. He wouldn't allow himself more than that. The responsible coach in him wouldn't let him.

The rational side of him took control and grabbed her arm while his other hand took her waist. Together, they pushed her away, leaving his lips with a lingering warmth before it quickly faded away.

He heard her name escape from his lips. A name he had said countless times before in various ways. The way he said it this time though was synonymous with saying, "What are you doing?".

The second thing he'll never forget was the look on her face after she kissed him. He watched as the pain and rejection on her face was quickly replaced with shock as what she just did settled in. She then did the predictable thing; Payson turned and ran away as fast as she possibly could. It was obvious that she was caught up in the moment and embarrassed. He couldn't blame her.

As she reached the doors to the gym, he shouted out, "Payson!" once more. He could hear the concern that enveloped his voice. The last thing he wanted was for her to be in pain, especially when he was the cause. As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't deny the fact that she was special to him. Out of all his gymnasts, he felt the most connected with Payson, and it scared him sometimes.

What they had reminded him a lot of what he had with Nicolai. They both had a tremendous passion for the sport, something him and Payson shared. He was just as dedicated as Payson when he met Nicolai. It wasn't until he met him that he got his act together though. The only difference in their relationships is that he knew that Nicolai didn't feel the same way for him as he did for Payson. Oh no, that much was obvious

Sasha let out a sigh and rested his jaw on the knuckles of his right hand. The soft glow of the lantern on his outside table illumined his contemplative face. _Why are you thinking so much about her, old boy? It's been over a year since that kiss and you still can't get it out of your mind? _No, he very well couldn't.

So much had happened in the past year. Payson had won all-around gold at Nationals. It was a very important win for them, considering that it was the competition where her carrier almost ended. He was so proud when she became the national champion, a title which she rightfully deserved. He was even more proud when she also won all-around gold at Worlds in Tokyo. She told him that she couldn't have done it without him, but he knew that Payson would be amazing, with or without him. All he did was support her. Which counted for something, he supposed. Sasha war far too humble to take any form of credit for the success of his gymnasts. They were the ones producing the results, he only helped them get there.

Sasha's thought quickly shifted from himself to Payson once more. She was everything he knew she would be: the champion that she is. He smiled to himself as he thought about how proud he was of her. She was like him in the regards that she couldn't stand the publicity that came with winning. She had just turned down yet another interview by ESPN. All she needed was the self satisfaction. The money was a bonus, and the fame was just part of the job for her. Naturally, this drove MJ up the wall but neither of them cared that much.

Despite not caring much for the publicity, Sasha admired her dedication to her fans. Payson often received large amounts of mail and email from her fans supporting her. She tries her hardest to respond to every single letter from her fans. They mean a lot to her and Sasha thought it was very sweet. It made him regret all the unanswered fan mail he received. He was a different man back then though. He was much colder and even more distant.

Sasha was awoken from his thoughts as he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw that it was a reminder he had set for himself last year.

_Payson's birthday is tomorrow…_

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath. Thank God he was smart and made sure to set that alarm for himself. He would have forgotten to give her her present (which he also set a reminder for himself to remind him to buy it in advance). The only thing he had left to do is get a card for her.

He stood up went back into his trailer. He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and glanced at the digital clock on his microwave. The red numbers read 8:30. _Just enough time to go to the store and get a card before they close at nine…_

He left his trailer and shut the door behind him. He quickly strode over his AstroTurf and then asphalt to where his car was parked. Sasha reached out for the door handle, but hesitated for a moment. _A card from a store will never be able to express how important she is to you, Sasha._

The voice in his head was right, of course. He walked back to his trailer and opened the door. On his kitchen table was a tablet of paper and a black ink pen. He grabbed both, threw his car keys back on the table, and walked back outside. He took a seat back on his plastic lawn chair and put his tablet down on the matching table in front of him.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp fall air, and closed his eyes. Her face appeared in front of him and her laughter rung in his ears. _What have you gotten yourself into? _The same voice asked, but he wasn't able to answer it. Never had Sasha felt the same way for any woman as he did for Payson.

What he felt for Payson didn't even come close to the relationship he had with Summer. Other than Rock affairs, they didn't have much in common. He was tired of having to compromise his values for her. He shouldn't have to change himself. Sasha liked himself the way he was. Their relationship consisted more of a physical attraction, which was entirely what Summer was against. Sasha needed someone that would understand him. Someone to be his equal. Summer couldn't fulfill either.

He uncapped the pen and put the point on the paper. That was all he needed to do. He didn't even have to think about what he was writing. Everything he felt for her was spilling out in the form of ink. The pen acted as a medium for his feeling to get down onto the paper. Once he started writing, he couldn't stop. The pen darted across the lines as he scribbled his feelings down. Everything that he kept locked up inside, everything he wished that he could tell her, spilled out onto that piece of paper. His hand smudged the ink as he wrote, making a few words nearly illegible and dying his hand black. After writing furiously for what seemed like hours, he finally had an ink filled paper that reflected what he felt for her to the best of its abilities.

He let out a breath that he had been unconsciously holding. It felt so good to get everything out when he had been holding back. He quickly got up and went back into his trailer. He dug through one of his messier drawers to find a box of envelopes. He pulled two out of the box and put it back before going back outside into the cool night. He resumed his seat at the table and began writing Payson's actual birthday card.

_Dear Payson,_

_I cannot express how proud of you I am. I look forward to seeing you win gold at the 2012 Olympics. I have no doubts that we can get there together. I hope you have an amazing birthday._

_-Sasha_

Sasha looked down at his first letter to her, and then his second. He compared the two in his mind. His first was filled with emotions as he was being completely honestly with her. The second was merely him being the polite and supportive coach he was and supposed to be, but nothing more. He folded the first and stuck it in an envelope. He did the same with the second, her actual birthday card, but folded the corner so he would know to give her that one.

He went back into his trailer and shut the door behind him. He placed the envelopes, tablet, and pen on the kitchen table. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajama pants that were thick enough to keep him warm but light enough to keep him cool. When you live in a trailer with no temperature control, what you wear to sleep has a significant impact.

Sasha pulled off his jeans and threw them in a pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. His jeans were quickly followed by his shirt and socks once he took his shoes off. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and walked over to the window over his kitchen table. He cracked it open and felt the cold air rush over his exposed chest, giving him goosebumps. He always preferred it to be cold when he slept.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his blankets tightly around him. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowly steadied, becoming rhythmical. It didn't take him long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Val's Note~

So, this is probably going to be a two (or maybe three...) chapter story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot until I realized how long of a one-shot it'd be. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up really soon. I know for a fact that there will be grammatical errors and spelling errors. I've read through this about three times now and I'm sure a few things have slipped through. It always happens.

I also can't decide on a freakin' name for this story. It's quite distressing. It's also subjected to change at any time...

I really enjoyed getting into Sasha's head. Sasha and Payson have always been my favorite Make It or Break It characters so I'm having a lot of fun writing about them. I enjoyed writing from Sasha's POV, but I feel like I made him too much of a romantic. I guess it doesn't help that I do think that Sasha is hiding his true feelings to protect Payson. I'm looking forward to getting into Payson's head. I think it'll be a bit more natural for me, considering that I am a teenage girl (who is apparently an adult...).

I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me a very happy girl. Also, shameless self plug time. If you like music...and if you like videos...and if you like Payson and Sasha...then you should view this video: .com/watch?v=2k5wxImZ1Ec *coughcough*


	2. An Unexpected Treat

**Chapter 2**

Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day! As promised, here is chapter two.

* * *

Sasha woke up to the delicious aroma of bacon. Already his mouth started to water from the imaginary smell. He couldn't figure out why he was smelling bacon until he was awoken from his delusional state by a loud _clang!_

He shot up in bed to see what had made the sound, his eyes wide in shock. Standing there before him with a sheepish smile on her face stood his star gymnast, Payson Keeler, with a pan in her hand and bacon scattered around her feet.

She looked down at the bacon on the ground. "So much for surprising you…" she said as she bent over to pick up the fallen bacon and tossed them in his trashcan. She stood back up and placed the pan back on the stove before looking intensely at the side of her hand.

"You alright?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. She nodded her head and started running her hand under the sink faucet. He rolled his eyes, knowing very well that Payson would never tell him how much pain she was really in.

He climbed out of bed and walked over to where she stood. He could smell her shampoo by just standing next to her, a unique mixture of vanilla and mint that was very familiar to him.

Sasha reached out his hand and gently placed it under hers in the cool water. He pulled it out from underneath the water and saw her wince. It was clear to him that it was a second degree burn about an inch long. "Keep it under the water, Pay," he said, calling her his affectionate nickname for her. "I'm going get some gauze for that burn."

Payson shook her head but continued holding her hand under the water. "I don't need any gauze, Sasha. I'm fine, really. It's just a little burn," she said, trying to make it less of a big deal than it already was. Sasha could tell that she was embarrassed just by looking at her flushed cheeks and the way that she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Payson," he said slowly but full of authority. It was his very own coaching voice and it made her look him in the eyes in compliance. "It's a second-degree burn. You need to have it wrapped up to make sure that it doesn't get infected. You can't afford anything happening to your hand," he told her and her expression softened as she understood that he was right.

He went into his medicine cabinet and found some gauze, tape, and ibuprofen for her. He then walked over to his closet and pulled on a black t-shirt, knowing that it wouldn't be very professional for him to be around her for such a long time without a shirt on.

He walked back over to the stove to see that she had also made eggs and took bread out for what he presumed would be for toast. He turned the stove off and directed his attention back to her.

"So, what's with the unexpected treat this morning?" he asked, eying the food. It wasn't unusual for them to eat together now. She started cooking for him frequently last year after she found out about his poor eating habits. He wasn't used to her coming before he was awake though.

She shrugged, "No reason, really. I guess I just didn't want to be alone the morning of my birthday…" she trailed off and Sasha mentally smacked himself. That should have been the first thing he said to her upon seeing her.

"Happy Birthday, Payson," he said, a small smile on his face as he softly gazed upon her. She looked up at him with a loving smile on her face and pulled her hand out of the water. Before he knew what was happening, she wrapped him in a large hug which he returned before she quickly let go and stuck her hand back under the water. Sasha could feel the dampness of his shirt where her hand was just a second ago.

Although Sasha secretly wished that the hug had lasted longer, he had a feeling that Payson was afraid of initiating any physical contact that was anything but friendly. He figured that she thought she had stepped over the line once and didn't want to risk doing it again. Despite this, she didn't mind when he touched her in any way. Not that he was ever unprofessional with her. He was known to squeeze her shoulder and hug her after she gave an amazing performance, which often meant a lot of hugs. The media thought they were seeing a softer side to Coach Belov when really, he just cared about Payson more than anyone else in the world and couldn't help but want to embrace her.

He could only remember one time when he actually gave into his desire to hold her. It was the same night she won at Worlds…

* * *

Sasha couldn't remember the last time he was so ecstatic. He couldn't believe how beautifully and perfectly Payson had preformed. She never ceased to amaze him. The judges clearly noticed it too as they awarded her All-Around gold. He was so proud of her. So undeniably proud.

After a hectic day filled with interviews and being hounded by reporters, they had finally gone back to their hotel where they were assured a quiet reminder of the night with no media. They could finally relax and take time to reflect on the day.

After telling Payson once more how he couldn't be more proud of her, even though he assumed that she was probably tired of hearing it at that point, they went their separate ways for the night.

Sasha went back to his hotel room and pulled the key out from his pocket. He entered the dark room and turned the lights on. His room was very large with a king sized bed covered in comfortable looking tan blankets and pillows that matched nicely with the carpet of a lighter shade. His dresser was pressed up against the cream walls and had a huge mirror hanging above it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that he looked tired but his eyes were alive with excitement.

Sasha walked into his large bathroom entirely composed of white marble and turned the shower on. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the hot water. It was so hot that it almost burned his skin, but it was just what he needed to relax his muscles.

He couldn't get her routines out her of his mind. He went over every flip, twist, vault, cartwheel, and dismount until he could see her doing it right in front of him again. Even in his mind, he was amazed by what he saw. Payson was the gymnast he always dreamed about coaching. She was his pride and everything he ever wanted…

He shook his head, trying not to think about her that way. He was her coach and she was his gymnast. No matter what, he had to restrain himself for her sake…at least until the Olympics were over.

Sasha quickly finished washing his hair and body. He stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into his bedroom.

He walked over to where he left his suitcase at the foot of his bed and took out some boxers and dark red pajama pants which he pulled on. Sasha then climbed into bed and turned the lights out.

After three hours of doing nothing but laying in bed, Sasha Belov came to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight.

He got out of bed, walked over to the large windows of his room, and pulled the heavy curtains open. The brilliant lights of Tokyo cast shadows throughout his room. Sasha stood in front of his window for a moment, admiring the view, when there was a knock on his door followed by his cell phone vibrating over on his bedside table.

He walked over and grabbed the phone, flipping it open to see a message illuminated in white text.

_I can't sleep._

Sasha tossed the phone on his bed and walked over to the door to answer it. He twisted the knob and pulled it open to see Payson standing there in front of him in purple pajama pants with a matching purple tank top. He gulped slightly as he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra under the thin material of her top. Her long blond hair was down and wavy, cascading over her exposed shoulders.

He motioned for her to come in and shut the door behind her. He turned around to see her standing in the middle of his room with the lights of Tokyo behind her. The image of her standing there, staring back at him with absolutely no expression on her face, and the city lights behind her would forever be engraved in his memory.

"Payson…what's wrong?" he asked, moving closer to her. Payson shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. I just won All-Around at Worlds. It's just…I can't believe that this is actually happening," she admitted, disbelief written all over her face. "I feel like if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and it'll all be over," she told him, and Sasha saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He took a few steps forward until their bodies were only a few inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his chest. He reached up, cupped the side of her face in his hand, and slowly brushed her tear away with his thumb.

"It's okay, Payson. It's only natural to feel that way. What you have achieved today is something you've been dreaming about your whole life. It'll even be more surreal when you win the Olympics. It's going to be alright. We're going to get through this together, just like we always have," he promised her and looked her straight in her beautiful eyes.

They gazed at each other for a moment, the sexual tension between them escalating by the second. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he possibly could. He deeply inhaled and breathed in the comforting sent of her shampoo.

Sasha felt her wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his chest. He tried to ignore the feeling of her breast pressed against him but couldn't help but take notice.

He didn't know how long they remained holding each other in the dark. He held onto her like life depended on it and she dug her nails into his skin, desperately wanting to be even closer . He wasn't sure when he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He had no idea when he fell asleep with her wrapped tightly and securely in his arms. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

* * *

Sasha was brought back to reality as Payson let out a small sigh. He looked over at her holding her hand under the water, clearly starting to get bored. He chuckled and she shot him a glare.

"I'm glad you're amused by this," she said and flicked some water at him.

He laughed at her and wiped the water off of his face. "It pains me that you're hurt. It was just greatly amusing to see such a bored expression on your face. You wore the same look when Summer gave her infamous abstinence speech."

Payson shook her head in shame as she recalled the event. "It was pretty bad," she said with a light laugh that warmed Sasha's heart. "I don't remember half of it. All I remember was how awkward everyone felt. I think it should be up to the person to decide when to have sex. They should have it when they feel it's right," she said as she took her hand out of the water and turned the faucet off.

Sasha took her hand and sat down on his sofa with her. He gently dried her hand off with a towel and was extra careful to avoid the burn. He looked up at Payson and saw that she looked completely relaxed and not afraid of him hurting her. He was so used to bandaging her up at this point that it no longer phased her.

He wrapped the gauze loosely around her hand but tightly enough that it wouldn't fall off. He secured it with some tape and went over to the sink to get her a glass of water so she could take the medicine.

"That's what I think as well. I wish I had waited till I was ready but I was young and a bit of a rebel-"

"A bit?" Payson cut in, a mocking smile on her face. Sasha handed her a glass of water and the ibuprofen.

"Shut it and drink your water," he said with a small laugh. "But anyway, sex aside, you don't have to worry about it since you won't be having any until after the Olympics."

Payson made a choking sound on her water as she laughed at him. He couldn't figure out what was exactly so funny, as he was being serious. He wasn't about to let his start athlete go around having intimate relationships with other men. _"Other men, Sasha?" What do you mean by, "Other men?" Does that mean it would be okay if she had one with you? _No, of course it wouldn't be. Although, he couldn't imagine the thought of Payson with anyone else…

"You've got to be kidding me, Sasha. You should know very well that you're the only man I'm ever really around aside from the guys at the gym, and with the no dating rule, you don't have to worry about that," Payson told him as she took another sip of water, finishing the glass entirely.

"No one really follows that rule, do they now?"

Payson shook her head. "No, not really," she admitted with a small smile. "Doesn't really matter to me though. I'm not into any of the boys who train there anyway," she said and a small feeling of relief swept through Sasha at hearing that from her.

Payson stood up and walked over to the stove. She pulled out two plates, silverware, and glasses for them from the cupboard and set them on his counter.

"Should we eat outside? It's really nice out," she suggested, nodding to the window. Sasha looked outside to see that it was gorgeous out. It was sunny without a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze played with the leaves of the trees surrounding The Rock.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let me get those," Sasha said to her, stacking the table settings on top of one another, and carried them outside to the very table he wrote his letters to her just last night.

He set the table and Payson came out a second later with toast and butter that she must of brought with her. Sasha ran back in and grabbed the pan that contained the eggs. They were thankfully kept warm by staying on the stove. He spooned half of the eggs on his plate and half on hers before putting the pan back on the stove. He took the carton of orange juice she brought and shook it up as he went back outside to see Payson sitting at the table waiting for him.

"How did you burn yourself, exactly?" he asked as he sat beside her and filled her glass with orange juice.

"Well…I taking the bacon off the burner and I lost my grip on the pan. As I tried to catch it, I grazed my hand against the burner," she explained, looking at her wrapped hand. "Thanks for taking care of it for me."

Sasha nodded and took a bite of his egg. "Of course," he said after he finished chewing. "These are delicious," he told her and took another bite. "I always love your cooking. Oh, and why were you going to be all alone this morning? I know your mother has a conference with other gym managers in the state, but where's Becca and your dad?"

Payson took a bite into her toast. "Becca slept over at one of her friend's house and my father wasn't able to come today because of a meeting he has but is coming on Wednesday," she explained after she finished chewing. Sasha nodded in understanding and continued with his meal.

They sat together and ate in a comfortable silence after that. They didn't have to worry about people showing up since it was a Sunday and The Rock was closed except for Payson who would often force Sasha to let her practice.

It didn't take them long to finish the delicious meal. Sasha was extremely satisfied after having such a good breakfast. He quickly gathered their plates and brought them back into the trailer. He dropped them off in the skin to wash later.

Sasha felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Payson standing behind him with a mischievous smile on her face.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" he asked, not exactly sure what she was up to.

"Am I going to be allowed to train today?"

"No," Sasha answered bluntly and Payson laughed, knowing fully well that that would be his answer.

"I had a feeling," she said with a smile. "I've got to get going. I'm going shopping for an outfit with the girls for when they take me out to dinner tonight."

"What time are you going?"

"We'll be leaving at eight. Why do you ask?" she asked him, eying him curiously.

"No reason in particular. Just curious," he said with a shrug, but he could tell that she didn't completely believe him. "Thanks for breakfast this morning. Have fun with the girls," he told her and took a step closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug which she returned. "Happy Birthday, Payson," he said before letting go. "I expect to see you bright and early on Monday. It's only your birthday once a year, then it's back to training," he said with a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else, Belov," Payson mocked as she left his trailer. She waved to him when she got to her car and drove off, expecting to see him tomorrow morning. What she didn't know is that Sasha planned to see her quite a few hours sooner.

* * *

Val's End Note: I decided to stay in Sasha's POV because I felt that it would be better to stay in his head for a bit longer since it would of make more sense for it to be from his perspective.

This chapter went really well for me, actually. I had planned most of it while I was eating lunch today and cleaning my dorm room. Although a lot of it did come to me as I wrote and once I started I couldn't stop. Their little sex conversation was totally spur of the moment, as was the flashback. No idea where either came from, but it amused me. Also, there will probably be errors galore! Especially with this being so long. I tired to be more careful while I was writing it but sometimes my hands don't like to do what my brain tells them to.

Reviews are appreciated as always!


	3. Interlocking Circles

**Chapter Three**

Once upon a time there was a college girl. This college girl had professors who decided to bombard her with work all at once. The poor poor girl had no life and slaved away on essay after essay. Finally, she got a break and was finally able to devote a whole day to writing chapter three. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

After Payson left, the rest of the day went pretty routinely for Sasha. He washed the dishes from breakfast and put them away, did some paper work for The Rock that he had been meaning to get to, and lifted some weights in the gym. He even got around to making his bed and washing his clothes, which was quite an accomplishment.

It was around five thirty when he took a quick shower. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. All he was going to do was go over to her house and give her her card and present. There wasn't anything that difficult about it, but just thinking about it made his heart skip a beat. Above all else, he hoped that she liked her present.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower into the cold air. Goosebumps rushed over his wet skin as he shivered. He quickly grabbed his towel and started drying his skin off. He walked over to his dresser and pulled it open. He slipped into comfortable red cotton boxers and let the towel fall to the floor.

Now came the hard part. Sasha opened the doors to his closet and grimaced at his poor clothing selection. He left most of his clothes back home in Cambria. He went through the rack, examining shirt by shirt. Sasha cared more about comfort than style, but he wanted to look good when he saw her tonight. He wanted to see her eyes shine the same way it did when he took her to the ballet. He wanted her to be just as speechless.

His eyes light up and he felt his hand touch soft, and clearly expensive, fabric at the very back of his closet. He took the shirt off the hanger and knew that it was perfect. It was a long sleeved black Burberry shirt. It had the classic black, white, tan, and red plaid on the inside of the collar and on the inside cuffs. It was perfect for the occasion; not to dressy and not too casual either.

Sasha slipped the shirt on and buttoned the white buttons up until only two were left unbuttoned at the top which allowed some of his chest to show. He straightened out the collar in the mirror and adjusted the cuffs. He ran a hand along his chin, feeling the stubble over his face. He highly doubted that Payson would mind a little but he still wanted to look nice while he gave her his present.

He walked over to his sink and quickly shaved with skilled precision. He splashed his face with water when he was done and dried it off with a towel. Sasha then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a nice pair of dark wash blue jeans that fit him well. He also secretly liked how they made his ass look. Not that he was ever going to admit that to anyone.

He quickly pulled on black socks and casual black shoes that he found in his closet. He grabbed a simple silver watch and looked at it, seeing that it read 6:30. He fastened it to his wrist and walked out of his trailer.

"Sasha!" a gleeful voice shouted at him from his left. He turned towards the voice and saw Kim Keeler in a nice pinstriped business suit and black heels. She wore a friendly smile on her face. He returned the smiled and walked over to her.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Good. Good. It was a little overwhelming since most of the people there were really interested in how to make their own gyms as big as The Rock. The whole thing made me really proud though," she said with a large smile, her eyes shining the same way her daughters shone. She was brought back to reality as Sasha observed her eying his attire with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well don't you clean up nicely. Do you have a date or something?" she asked with a small smirk on his face. Sasha could feel slight embarrassment creeping over him.

He scratched his neck and looked away.

"Not exactly…it's not important," Sasha said, quickly dismissing the topic. "I was going to deliver Payson's birthday present before my other engagement though," he explained, not that he actually had anything else to do after he dropped off her present. He felt guilty enough as it was lying to Kim. He knew that she trusted him and that she trusted him with Payson. The feelings he had for her daughter always made him feel like he was betraying her trust.

Kim's eyes widened and a worried expression washed over her face. "You better get going then. Their reservation is at eight but Payson called me not too long ago to tell me that they would be leaving at 7:00. They wanted to make sure they got there on time," she explained and Sasha checked his watch. It was already 6:40 and it was a good fifteen minute drive to Payson's house with no traffic.

"I better hurry up and get going then. I'll talk to you later. Do you mind locking up The Rock for me?" he asked as he started walking a few steps backwards away from her.

"No problem. I have quite a bit more paperwork to do anyways," she said with a small smile on her face. "Hurry up and get there before they leave. I know a present from her favorite coach will mean a lot to her," Kim told him and Sasha smiled and waved. He saw her turn away and head back towards The Rock. He sprinted back into his trailer and grabbed her birthday card on the table as well as her present which he kept on top of his closet for safekeeping.

He picked his car keys off the kitchen table and ran out of his trailer. He heard the door slam shut behind him because of how quickly he opened it. He raced to his car, unlocked it, climbed in, fastened his seat belt, and started the engine. Sasha pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road to Payson's house.

* * *

Having four teenage girls all trying to get ready at the same time was an absolute nightmare. Payson didn't know how some girls could do this every weekend. She was so thankful that she wasn't like any other teenage girl. She had no trouble winning gold medals but she didn't think she could handle the teenage primping every week.

"Hey, Pay. Do you think you could zip me up?" Kaylie asked.

"Sure," Payson replied and Kaylie turned around and held up her long brown hair so Payson could pull the zipper up. Kaylie was wearing a short spaghetti strap coral dress that complimented her skin tone nicely. Payson was a little jealous of how Kaylie could pull off any shade of pink and look elegant. She always felt like a little kid in pink.

"Thanks," she said with a sweet smile and went over to help Emily with her hair.

Payson saw Lauren walking over and she couldn't help but admire how she looked. Her hair was up in a complex up-do with many braids and twists. Payson had no idea how she managed to her hair that way but it looked amazing. She wore a short dark blue halter dress which was tighter around her chest but flowed softly around her waist and mid thigh.

She smiled at Payson when she was in front of her. Lauren was being on her best behavior because it was her birthday and only because it was her birthday. Although Lauren wasn't too bad to her, aside from sending Ellen Beals a photo of her kissing Sasha, they were still far from friends. Nonetheless, she tried to be civil with everyone.

"Come over here, Payson. I need to do your hair and makeup," she told her and Payson followed her into her bathroom which Lauren had turned into a mini hair and makeup parlor. Various hair supplies and makeup of all colors and brands were scattered about the counter. A curling iron rested on the counter and Lauren picked it up in her hand. "Lets get started," Lauren said with an excited smile on her face and Payson gulped.

About forty minutes later, Payson was finished. Lauren made her close her eyes throughout the whole thing with no peaking which she promised she wouldn't. Payson stayed true to her word and when she opened her eyes, she was impressed. Her long hair was beautifully curled at the ends in a very elegant fashion. Her eyelids were dusted with brown eye shadow which she knew would go well with her dress. Her cheeks were dusted with a subtle light gold shimmer that she loved and made a mental note to ask Lauren where she bought it. A lightly pink tinted gloss made her lips shine. She liked how long her eyelashes looked under the mascara and she was truly impressed with how good of a job Lauren did.

"I didn't have to do much," Lauren said as she unplugged the curling iron. "Not when you're naturally beautiful," she told her in a very nonchalant way. There was no fake sincerity about it. No kissing up. That's how Payson knew she actually meant it.

Payson stood up and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She could feel Lauren tense in her embrace for a second before hugging Payson back.

"Thank you," Payson said, sounding truly grateful.

"Yeah. Don't mention it," Lauren said as she pulled out a pair of tweezers from her makeup bag and went to work on perfecting her already perfect brows.

Kaylie walked in with Emily in tow. Kaylie had done an amazing job on Emily as well. She was wearing a strapless forest green dress with overlapping layers all the way down. It was straight and the hem fell right below her knees. Her short hair was flipped up at the bottom and she wore light brown eye shadow that made her eyes stand out.

"You look really good, Payson," Emily complimented. " But why are you the only one not in their dress?" she asked with a raised brow and a small smile. Payson looked down at the jeans and t-shirt she had worn to the mall during their dress hunting expedition.

"Seriously. Lets go get you dressed," Kaylie said as she took Payson by the arm and lead her up into her room where her dress was.

When the two entered the room, Kaylie shut the door behind her and took Payson's dress off the hanger. She handed the dress to Payson who quickly changed out of her clothes and slid the dress on. Kaylie then handed her her simple black heels which Payson stepped into and fastened around her ankles.

"Wow…" Kaylie said, admiring her friend. "You look awesome," she said and Payson turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Her friend was right. She did look awesome. Payson stood tall and upright in a burgundy satin halter dress that came right below her knees. The dress was tighter around her waist and flowed down in gentle ripples. A small fabric rose rested at her hip as a nice touch. She twisted left and right a few times, the dress swirling around her legs.

"It's perfect," Payson said, smiling at her reflection.

Kaylie nodded. "It really is. It's also already 6:55," Kaylie informed her as she glanced at Payson's digital alarm clock. "We should get going. I know you wanted to get there early just incase. I'll go make sure Lauren and Emily are ready," Kaylie said and left her room.

Payson followed a few seconds later and heard the doorbell ring as she went down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Payson exclaimed and hurried down the stairs to see who it was. She ran through the foyer in her heels and grabbed the cold door handle. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock.

"Sasha? What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a step outside with him and gently shutting the door behind her so the other wouldn't be suspicious.

"I'm here to see you, of course. Why else would I be at your house?" he asked, a taunting smile of his face. Payson looked away, trying to hide her flushed face. It wasn't like it was the first time Sasha went to her house. He was there quite often for Rock business and to work on her carrier. It wasn't often that he came over for a personal visit.

Payson couldn't help but notice his attire. She wondered if he dressed so nicely for her but she quickly dismissed the thought. It was clear that he only cared about her on a professional level. Sure that was that time in the hotel room, but he was just trying to comfort her. There were no other feelings. _If that's the case…why is he staring at you like that, Payson?_

She looked up and saw that he quickly looked away. _Busted. _

"Well…what's up?" Payson asked, eying the small box in his hand and the white envelope.

He took her hand and placed the box in it along with the white envelope. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and held her tightly to him.

"Happy birthday, Payson," he whispered in her ear and let go after a short moment. Payson immediately missed the warmth of his body against hers.

"_Sasha_?" Both of their heads turned towards the door which just opened. Kaylie stood there with confusion written on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked and Emily and Lauren emerged behind her.

"Oh, hey, Sasha," Emily chimed in as she leaned against the door frame.

"What's he doing here?" Lauren whispered in Kaylie's ear and she shrugged.

Sasha smiled at the three of them. "I was just giving Payson her birthday present. I'll be going now. See you bright and early tomorrow, ladies. Don't stay out too late," he reminded them and they rolled their eyes as he left. All of them but Payson. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he walked away.

They all went back inside and Payson shut the door behind her. "I'm just going to put this upstairs in my room. I'll be right back down," she said with a small smile and the others nodded. She headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and sat down on her bed with her present and letter in hand. She had no intentions of just leaving it there. She would open up her present and read her letter right there. There was no way she would allow herself to wait.

Payson decided to open the present first, since that was what she was most curious about. The small box was wrapped in a clearly expensive, thick, golden wrapping paper. This wasn't your run-of-the-mill grocery store wrapping paper. Payson almost didn't want to ruin it but her curiosity allowed her to rip it off to see a turquoise Tiffany & Co. jewelry box. She lifted the lid of the box to see a gold necklace with two interlocking circles. She found a white index card underneath the necklace that read…

_We're like interlocking circles: Endless and never breaking._

Payson could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She unlocked the clasp on the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She looked down at the interlocking circles and loved the necklace already. She loved the idea of Sasha and her being endless and never breaking.

She then took the perfect white envelope and ran her finger along the flap, tearing it open. She was surprised when she saw a lengthy letter. It was very unlike him. Typically he'd keep it short by wishing her a happy birthday, telling her how proud he was of her, and would mention something about getting to the Olympics together. Which they undoubtedly would do but this letter seemed far more personal. She could tell just by the length and how messy his handwriting was.

She folded the letter open and began to read.

_Payson,_

_I remember the day we met. I remember how you chased after me, begging me to stay. I remember how your eyes light up at the fact that I knew your name. What I never told you was that I came to The Rock because I saw your potential. I agreed to come so I could be your coach. It was you that sealed the deal. You were the forbidden fruit and I the sinner._

_I can't tell you how much I wanted to kiss you back that one night, Payson. Every fiber in my body ached for you. My mind took control and pushed you away while my heart wanted to pull you close. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll never forget the rejection on your face and I never want to see it again. _

_You've always captivated me. Even before you knew me, I was yours. I wanted to make you a champion, even though I knew you would be one with or without me. It was your destiny. It thrills me to see you achieving your dreams. You know how proud of you I am. I probably tell you more than I need to but I never want you to forget._

_I tell you how proud of you I am all the time, but I long to tell you how beautiful you are. I would tell you all the time if I could because you are truly gorgeous, Payson Keeler. Don't ever forget that. Any man would love to have you and they're completely blind if they can't see your beauty._

_I am included the in the category of men that would love to have you. With every hug, I wish to never let go. With every touch, I wish your hand would linger. With every glance, I wish we would never have to look away. I want nothing more than to be with you forever, Payson, and I will stay with you for as long as you want me to._

_What I'm trying to say, Payson, is that I love you. My love for you is maddening but just being around you makes me the happiest man alive. I didn't know true happiness until I met you. The women in my past can't even compare to how you make me feel. You've given me a whole new perspective on life. I had nothing more to live for before I met you. Now that I have, I don't ever want to lose you. I love you and I will be by your side for as long as you want._

_-Sasha_

Payson put the letter back in the envelope and put it in the bottom of her drawer to keep it safe until she found a better place for it. She grabbed her car keys off her dresser and dashed down the stairs to find her friends waiting for her, looking slightly impatient. She ran past them and grabbed the door knob. She opened the door and ran across her front lawn to her car.

"Wait! Where are you going!" she heard Kaylie's voice calling behind her and she stopped running halfway across the lawn as they ran after her.

"Wait for me at the restaurant. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, just wanting to get to her car.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, concern written all over her face.

Payson smiled a huge smile. "Never better."

* * *

Val's Note: I really must offer my sincerest apologies for this being so late. I really got caught up in school which isn't a bad thing but I had this chapter planned out in my head for weeks. It was just a matter of getting the time to write it. Funny thing is, I thought this would be the last chapter. I was so wrong. I never realize how long they really get until I start writing. There are probably spelling and grammatical errors, like always. I'm a horrible proofreader of my own work, but I do try.

It enjoyed being in Payson's head. I think it's because being a female teenage girl, I understand where she's coming from. At the same time, Sasha's really fun to write.

As a girl who had far too much fun with her stories and gets really involved in the fashion scene of them, links to what they're wearing and of Payson's necklace. Which I want badly. I'm a guilty Tiffany & Co. fan. I stare at the necklaces all the time and dream about being rich enough to buy them. It's quite pathetic. Hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up a whole lot sooner than this one. Reviews make me the happiest girl alive. You guys have no idea how much they excite me. They make my day.


	4. Forever

**Chapter 4**

Overall, Sasha was feeling good. Everything went well and although he would of preferred to have had more alone time with Payson, he was satisfied with what he got. He was even pleased he decided to dress so well. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he enjoyed her starting at him like she did. He also wasn't going to deny that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She was absolutely stunning. Sasha couldn't help but think back to how beautiful she looked. Her burgundy dress fit her perfectly and her makeup made her look elegant. She was growing up right in front of his eyes and it made him feel old.

Sasha shook his head and sat down on his sofa. He felt like a fool. _You are old. How do you expect someone who is just starting their adult life to want to be with someone as old as you are?_

"I'm not that old…" Sasha rebutted the voice in his head. He was only twenty nine. Twenty nine wasn't old at all.

_Twenty nine is old when you're interested in an eighteen year old. _Which was true. Although, who was to say that Payson was even interested in him? Her feelings for him were confused when she kissed him, or so he told himself. Sasha could never figure out women and Payson was no different. She was his gymnast. Of course they would be close. He couldn't help but feel like what they had was more though. He was close with his other gymnasts as well, but what they had felt completely different.

He looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. He could smell the cold earth. The familiar sent of fall was comforting to him. Sasha stood up and walked over to his trailer door, wanting to get some fresh air. He opened the door and paused. His eyes widened in surprise. He could feel his heart start to race.

"Payson?" he questioned, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was standing a few feet away from the trailer, her car parked in the parking lot behind her. Her long blonde was cascading gently around her shoulders and she was beaming at him. He watched her chest rise and fall, clearly proving that she was out of breath. Her long red dress was flowing around her legs in the slight breeze.

"Forever," she said, her voice absolute. Her eyes stared straight into his own and he could see how serious she was.

"Payson…what are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused.

Her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Don't play dumb, Sasha. I read your letter," she told him, taking a few steps closer to the trailer. "I want you to stay with me forever."

_Damn it. _Sasha turned his head and looked at the kitchen table where he had placed both of her letters. He tilted his head slightly to look under the table and saw a white envelope with a bent corner lying underneath the table. He looked up at the open window above the table. Everything made sense now. He had given her the wrong letter.

"Payson…I…that letter-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Payson interrupted, coming even closer. "Did you want to wait until I was legal? Was that it?"

"Yes, well, you see…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. "You weren't supposed to receive that letter. That was just something I wrote to get them off my chest. You weren't ever supposed to see it," he explained and she shook her head.

"Do you think it matters now? I saw it, Sasha. I know how you feel. You are the only man I want to be with, Sasha Belov," she asserted and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. It was true that he wanted nothing more than to be with her but it wouldn't be right. He could lose his job if anyone ever found out. It would also mean betraying Kim's trust, something he wasn't willing to do.

"Payson…I want to be with you-"

"Then be with me," she said, determination in her voice. There was nothing holding her back anymore. She was one of the most determined gymnasts he has ever seen. Payson always went for what she wanted.

Sasha shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. "We can't. As much as I want to be with you, there would be too much risk. I'm not going to risk your career and your success on a relationship between us," he said and saw that Payson was slowly starting to understand.

He watched as she took a few steps closer. He stepped back into his trailer to allow her to enter. As soon as she did, she gently shut the door behind her and turned to face him.

Sasha could see the pain in her eyes and he longed to make it disappear. He had made a mistake and should of made sure to have given her the right letter. She was so disappointed and he could tell.

"Payson, I'm so sor-"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Shut up," she softly whispered.

The next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck and her soft lips were pressed gently upon his. He knew the right thing to do would be to push her back just like the last time but he just didn't have it in him. He wanted her too badly for that. This time, his heart took control.

He slid his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. She pulled away for a second and looked him straight in the eye. He rested his head against her and smiled. She returned the smile and slid her hand up the back of his neck and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

"Just this once," he whispered and placed his lips back upon hers.

They started out slow with sweet and gentle kisses, testing out the water. It didn't take them long to become comfortable with one another.

Sasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently pleading for an entrance to which she obliged to. If there was one thing Sasha was going to crave after everything was over, it would be the delicious taste of her mouth.

Their tongues darted around each others as they explored their mouths. Sasha ran his hand slowly down her side while his other softly stroked her neck. She moaned softly into his mouth which was definitely the sexiest sound he ever heard her emit. He snaked him arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

She pulled away slightly for a second and eyed the shirt he was wearing. She gave him a sly smile before she reached up and started unbuttoning the shirt. A few second later his shirt slid off and her hands traced his muscles as she began to kiss him once more.

Sasha lifted her up and she straddled her legs around him. He carried her to his sofa where he laid her down on her back. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He entangled his fingers in her soft hair and trailed kisses down her exposed neck. Sasha sucked and nibbled on the skin lightly and she tilted her neck to the side so he could get better access.

"Don't leave a mark," she requested softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I won't," he promised and went back to softly biting her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her torso and gently flipped them over so she was on top of him.

Their hot bodies pressed against each others as their mouths reconnected. Sasha couldn't help but feel her soft breast against his exposed chest and he had no doubts that she took notice of his arousal that pressed up against her. He reached up and tucked a strand of hand behind her ear and she pulled away. She looked down at him and he could see how much she wanted him and how much she cared for him.

Payson crawled off of him and he sat up. He then pulled her into his lap and held her close, much like he did that night after Worlds. He stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, her head resting on his chest.

"We shouldn't have done that…" Sasha muttered, killing the mood entirely.

Payson looked up at him in alarm. "Do you regret it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. Not at all. Although I probably should," he admitted and pulled her closer to him. "I don't even want to let you go. I just want to hold you like this and never let go."

"Then don't," Payson said, taking his hand and interlacing her fingers with his.

Sasha let out a sigh and rested his head on top of hers. "You know I have to. You know why we can't do this, Payson. I know you understand the reasons why. I also know that you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your chances at Olympic gold," he told her and she remained silent.

Finally, she stood up and turned to face him. "I'm an adult now. I can date whoever I want now. I am above the age of consent and legal. I am an adult woman who can make her own choices. I go for what I want and what I want is you, Sasha," she declared, her mind completely made up.

Sasha stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know that's what you want, Payson. I want that too, I swear to you. I have to think of the other girls as well. I have to think about the team. I can't let a selfish act like us being together ruin everything. Especially when we're so close to achieving your dream. The Olympics aren't far off. I just can't risk it," he confessed and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek before letting his hand slowly fall to his side.

Payson remained silent for a moment, taking in everything he had said. After a minute or so of silence, she nodded her head. "So what do we do now? Obviously things between you and I are going to be different. It's not like we can fall back into the same routine as we did before-"

"We're going to have to try," Sasha objected. There was no way he was ever going to let anyone know about the feelings they had for each other.

"After the Olympics then," she suggested, taking a step forward so they were only inches apart. "We'll wait until after the Olympics and pretend like nothing ever happened. After the Olympics, we can be together. I can wait," she asserted and Sasha knew that there would be no going back. Everything was going to be different, but he had to try and act as if everything was normal.

He smiled a small smile. "After the Olympics then," he said and lifted her chin up with his bent index finger and thumb. "I will wait," he told her and kissed her softly on the lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands gently around her neck and cheek before pulling away. Payson was beaming at him and he chucked softly. "So…did you really mean what you said?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Payson looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Did I really mean what?"

"That you wanted me be with me forever?" he inquired and she quickly looked away, her face turning bright red.

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," she told him, looking him directly in the eyes this time so he could tell that she was serious. Sasha smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to hear it. You should probably get going though. It's late and I know you have a dinner you should be at," he told her and she nodded.

She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Payson asked as she walked with him towards his trailer door.

"You better. You have practice tomorrow, after all," he said, quickly reverting back to coach-mode.

"Thanks for the necklace. I love it," she thanked him as she looked down at the gold necklace hanging around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," he told her and Payson smiled at the compliment.

She opened the trailer door and let go of his hand. "Later then," she said and walked out of the trailer and over to her car.

"Wait, Payson!" he called out and she turned around. "Happy Birthday," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Val's Note: Hey, guys. I actually really enjoyed writing that chapter (Although I typically enjoy writing _all _of my chapters for the most part). You have to be proud of me for kicking out two chapters in two days. That's amazing for me. Sometimes when I write, I just can't stop.

So, this chapter was intended to be the last but I honestly do have ideas for more chapters. Ideally, this chapter was supposed to end with Sasha and Payson being together and not waiting but that wouldn't be very realistic and it bothered me. Thus, they're waiting...or at least going to try.

My question is: On to chapter 5? _Yea or Nay_? If yea, would you rather me leave the story here or write a sequel? Please leave me a review letting me know.

Thanks for everything, guys. :)


End file.
